1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock, and more particularly to a door lock structure driven by a primary lock assembly and a secondary lock assembly for its operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 8 and 9 for a conventional door lock, the door lock comprises a case 90, and a first insert 91 and a second insert 92, both installed in the case 90, wherein the first insert 91 drives a link rod module 93 by a key to slide inside the case 90 and link both upper and lower locks of a door, and the second insert 92 is driven by a door handle to move a driving element 94 and link the driving element 94 to slide in the case 90, and the first insert 91 and the second insert 92 as shown in the figures are driven by the key and the door handle respectively.
The main problem of the conventional door lock resides on that when both first insert 91 and second insert 92 are locked (and their locked status is shown in FIG. 8), and if the door is opened from inside, then users behind the door have to open the first insert 91 first, and then turn the door handle connected to the second insert 92 before the door can be opened (and the unlocked status is shown in FIG. 9), and thus it takes two steps to open a door, and the conventional door lock definitely requires improvements to give a more convenient way of opening the door. If there is a fire, and users have to escape for their survival, such conventional door lock may delay the escape, and thus the conventional door lock requires improvements on safety.